Bliss
by Saori-Luna
Summary: La palabra era terrible para ella... pero tal vez al lado de él cobrara un nuevo significado. WheelerxLinka.


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Ted Turner, y esta historia se hace sin fines de lucro, sólo por entretenimiento.

* * *

**BLISS**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

YO SOY BLISS

Linka dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de la guía del encuentro de meditación en el que se encontraban.

Todo a su alrededor estaba planeado para llevar al enorme grupo reunido con el fin de establecer un nuevo record Guiness en meditación a la paz y la tranquilidad.

Y todo había funcionado bien para ella, el bosque a su alrededor con su olor particular, el sonido de las aves, la posibilidad de cerrar sus ojos y sumergirse en esta experiencia… todo había estado bien hasta que la guía había explicado el mantra que practicarían.

Y ahora aquí estaba ella, petrificada, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, y sin la posibilidad de levantarse e irse, porque sabía lo que significaría para esta oportunidad el hecho que una de sus promotoras no participara.

Y Matti había insistido tanto… la meditación en grupo era una oportunidad increíble para poder extender el poder del Corazón sobre la Tierra.

Y ella no podía arruinarlo, pero era simplemente imposible que ella meditara sobre ese mantra. Y ahora no podía calmar los pensamientos que danzaban sin control en su mente. Iba a ser la media hora más larga de toda su vida.

Entonces sintió un movimiento a su lado. _Wheeler… _pensó, sabía que para él era aún más difícil quedarse quieto durante media hora, y sin embargo lo estaba intentando…

Recordaba las palabras con las que Matti les había explicado el encuentro: "_se trata de vivir el aquí y el ahora, concentrándonos solamente en la paz en nuestro corazón"_

Pero ella no podía sentir paz en este momento, lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era el dolor que esa maldita palabra generaba en su corazón.

A su lado, el planetario del fuego se movía nuevamente, _qué acaso no puede quedarse quieto_, ¿_por qué está tan cerca?_

Y era cierto, al iniciar la sesión, todos estaban a una cómoda distancia unos de otros, y ahora, ella podía sentir la rodilla de Wheeler junto a la suya.

* * *

YO SOY BLISS

Respingó nuevamente, tratando de aferrarse a las palabras iniciales, vivir el aquí y el ahora.

Y aquí y ahora Wheeler había aprovechado su respingo para tomarle la mano.

_¡Qué clase de meditación está practicando este hombre! _Gritó su lado normativo, sin duda a esto no era que habían venido.

Pero entonces, probablemente gracias al poder de Matti, pudo percibir parte de los pensamientos del pelirrojo: _todo está bien._

Sin duda sus amigos habían percibido su inquietud y trataban de calmarla.

_Aquí y ahora Linka._

Y aquí y ahora podía sentir como toda la energía de Wheeler estaba centrada en hacerla sentir mejor. Él tampoco estaba siguiendo el mantra, pero sí estaba concentrado. En ella.

Linka inspiró profundamente y trató de concentrarse en sus sentidos. La mano de Wheeler sobre la suya era cálida, toda su presencia a su lado lo era. Él olía a fuego, a barbacoa, y eso le empezaba a hacer agua la boca. Tener los ojos cerrados sólo incrementaba la percepción de sus otros sentidos, y cuando ella apretó su mano en respuesta pudo oír como la respiración de él se aceleraba.

* * *

I AM BLISS

Extrañamente podía empezar a entender por qué habían nombrado así esa droga. El estado de euforia que había sentido tras tomarla por primera vez era muy similar a lo que sentía ahora. Sólo que esta vez era real.

Aspiró profundamente mientras dejaba que sus dedos se entrelazaran con los de Wheeler. Ahora podía sentir la paz a su alrededor, y la felicidad que emanaba desde su compañero, con una fuerza abrumadora.

I AM BLISS

Linka se permitió una breve sonrisa, reconociendo la felicidad dentro de sí misma. Debía aprender a dejar ir esa parte de su pasado. O de lo contrario su presente nunca sería brillante.

ES HORA DE DEJAR IR EL MANTRA

¿Ya habían terminado? Pensó ella, algo desilusionada, mientras notaba como Wheeler dejaba ir su mano y se separaba nuevamente.

CUANDO SE SIENTAN LISTOS, ABRAN SUS OJOS.

Ella no quería hacerlo, porque entonces tendría que enfrentarlo, siendo muy consciente del íntimo momento que había compartido, no estaba segura de cómo volvería a verlo a los ojos nuevamente.

Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo notó con sorpresa que Wheeler ya no estaba a su lado, y que había aprovechado el mínimo instante para empezar a moverse. Realmente media hora de quietud debía haberlo vuelto loco.

-¿Estás bien?

Gi estaba a su otro lado, y la miraba preocupada.

-Lo estoy- dijo ella sonriéndole- ¿has visto a dónde fue Wheeler?

La joven asiática sonrió, señalando el camino por el cual había desaparecido el americano.

-Gracias, Gi. Nos vemos más tarde.

Linka se adentró con cuidado en el bosque, deteniéndose tras dar unos pasos, tratando de encontrar el rastro de su amigo. No fue muy difícil. Wheeler estaba muy ocupado dándole golpes a un pobre árbol como para notar su presencia.

-Creo que eso es completamente opuesto a lo que pretendían con esta meditación.

El pelirrojo la miró sorprendido.

-Linka, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Abrí los ojos y ya no estabas, me preocupé.

Frustrado, el joven se sentó junto a un gran árbol, dejando salir el aire que había estado reteniendo sin querer.

Linka le miró, aún más preocupada, y fue a sentarse a su lado. ¿Qué había pasado con ese sentimiento de felicidad que había percibido hace tan solo unos minutos?

-¿Qué sucede Wheeler?

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto.

La rubia le miró, sorprendida por la culpa que arrastraban sus palabras.

-No es para tanto Wheeler, sólo fue incómodo, pero nada más.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por _eso_- prosiguió él.

Linka le observó detenidamente, entendiendo que el joven aún se sentía culpable por no haber estado a su lado durante todo el incidente del _Bliss, _y sabiendo que a su vez él tenía una historia complicada con las adicciones, por el alcoholismo de su padre_._ Se veía tan triste, que no pudo evitar tomarle por la barbilla, obligándole a mirarla.

-Oye, todo está bien, en serio.

Wheeler se sentía fuera de lugar, había puesto todo su esfuerzo en ayudar a Linka durante la meditación, y ahora sus propias ideas y sentimientos estaban fuera de control.

-Lo sé- dijo él, sonriendo quedamente- sólo necesito algo de tiempo.

Linka asintió, preparándose para retirarse, sabiendo más que nadie el valor de la soledad, sin embargo, su marcha se vio bloqueada, cuando Wheeler tomó su mano, obligándola a sentarse nuevamente, y tomándola entre sus brazos.

Él aspiró fuertemente, llenándose con su aroma, mientras ella se acomodaba, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Sólo un poco de tiempo?- dijo ella.

-Sí, sólo un poco de tiempo.

Linka sonrió, permitiéndose a su vez sumergirse en su aroma. A su alrededor, el bosque permanecía lleno de vida, el canto de los pájaros permitiéndole sentirse como en casa. Junto a ella, Wheeler había perdido el ceño de preocupación en su frente, y se acercaba a ella cada vez más.

Y cuando finalmente la besó, ella no pudo evitar pensar en que éste era su estado de _bliss*._

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Bueno, ya que esta es una de esas historias sólo para mí (porque el fandom en español es prácticamente inexistente), sólo diré que todo surgió haciendo parte del reto de meditación de 21 días de Oprah y Deepak, siendo el mantra del primer día "I am bliss", el cual me sacudió un poco y generó esto. Y me gustó y si alguien más pasa por aquí alguna vez, espero le guste también.

***bliss: **estado de profunda satisfacción o alegría, según la Wikipedia.


End file.
